Before we get to close
by QuasiPhile
Summary: This is my first fanfic, be kind, im fairly new to xfiles....but i luv um!


**She couldn't take it anymore, being around Mudler nearly 24/7 was playing with her mind. It was time to leave. Dana Scully stormed past the secretary and burst into Director Skinner's office.  
"I want a transfer!" She demanded, carefully, pressing her hands against the paper-flooded desk, The balding head looked up, inexpressively. He had been expecting something of the sort for a few months, almost a year.  
"You know I don't-" he began.   
"Skinner, please." Scully begged, lowering her voice. She was desperate. Even a little frightened. Mulder was getting to close, to deep, into her soul. And vice versa. She had to leave before something happened. Skinner seemed to understand.  
"I'll see what I can do, I might be able to pull some strings." He relented.   
"Thank you." She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Skinner went back to filling out the tall stack of white sheets. "No, really," she said, placing her hand over his penless one. "Thank you." Skinner looked at her, unemotionally as ever, and nodded. A weight seemed to have been lifted off her shoulders.   
"I'll call you when I know more."   
  
Mrs. Scully handed her daughter a steaming cup of hot tea. The rich, spicy aroma filled the room. Dana swallowed a deep breath of air, letting the calming senses flow through her. The warm cup soothed her chilled hands.   
"So, darling, what's new? How is work?" Mrs. Scully asked, as she took a seat at the round table, across from her daughter. Scully sipped the tea before answering.  
"Not a lot, we just finished another murder case. It turns out that the man who committed the killings was haunted by his wife. He attacked anyone who resembled his wife the slightest. Same eyes, or hair, or personality. Unfortunately, his former wife had red hair similar to mine. That's why he tried to attack me."  
"I remember that. Are you still recovering? Lucky for you, Fox got there just in time." Scully looked out towards the window. Whenever she thought about Fox Mulder these days, she recalled his gorgeous, deep hazel eyes, dark hair, and warm smile. Lately, every once and a while, they would fall into a deep trance, gazing into one another's eyes, until something or someone broke the magic moment. Usually, Scully broke away first, afraid to let them go any further. There was something there, something that neither of them were ready to admit, even after seven years of trust and companionship.   
"Yeah," she said softly, shooting herself back to reality.   
"How is Fox? He's such a nice young man."  
"Fine." Dana wasn't really paying attention to her mother. How would Mudler react when he found out she was leaving. He would be furious, of course. But would he try to stop her?  
"Dana, is there something wrong? You seem....distracted."_ Of course I seem distracted mother,_ she wanted to say, _that's because I am. I can't stop thinking about Mulder. I can't get his warm smile out of my head. I can't stop remembering how good he makes me feels whenever I'm with him. I can't forget his gentle laugh, or every time we stare into one another's eyes. No matter how hard I try. _  
Briiiingg....Brriiinngg....brriiiinnng!   
The shrill beckoning of her cell phone awoke her suddenly.   
"Scully," she said. Skinner's voice filled the ear piece.  
"That was fast." She responded.  
"A week?" That wasn't long enough.  
"Of course I'm sure." Why wouldn't she be sure?  
"No, let me tell him myself."  
"Thanks, bye." She replaced the phone back where it had come from.  
"Who was that dear? Fox? Why didn't you let me talk to him?" Mrs. Scully quizzed curiously.  
"No, it wasn't Mulder it was Director Skinner. I'm being transferred to another base."  
"Oh no dear! Why?" When her daughter didn't reply, Mrs. Scully got some idea of what was going on. "Dana, please don't tell me you're transferring because of--you are, aren't you!" Scully just sipped her tea self-consciously. "Dear, you can't keep running away from these things."  
"I can try!" She cried.  
"Why do you do this, you're only hurting yourself. Don't let one teen-aged broken heart stop you from love. Dana, it's silly."  
"Mother, I'm transferring."   
"What did he say about this--you haven't told him, have you? Dana...."  
"Mother, this is my life. Let me run it my way." Lifting her hands to say ''I'm backing off now'' Mrs. Scully studied her daughter silently. How could she destroy her life like this? Fox Mulder was the perfect match for her. Even a fool could see that.   
  
Scully went through the creme files, clearing out useless papers, before packing them away in her case. She was leaving in 2 days, and still she'd told Mulder nothing. Today. Today she told herself, ordered herself. But her dilemma was easily solved for her.   
At 11: 05, Mulder shoved open the door to her office.   
"Scully, what the hell is going on? I just got a call from an Agent Kalley Smith, saying that she was my new partner. Why do I have a new partner?" He sounded furious.   
"Now, Mulder, calm down and let me explain." That only made him angrier.  
"I don't believe this!" A laugh escaped his lips, as he tried to control his temper. "You asked Skinner for this didn't you." Scully felt...ashamed. She didn't want Mudler to find out like this. Not from another person.  
"I'm sorry, Mudler." He came closer to where she was standing, after she'd leaped from the desk chair. She nervously took a step back.  
"Why?" His voice was a pleading whisper.   
"I can't stay." Of course I can stay, I am dying to stay. To stay with you, to be with you.  
"Give me a damned good reason, Scully!" He said louder and grabbed her folded arms, shaking her violently.  
"Mulder, please, just trust me on this. I can't explain." _How could I tell you that I am head over heels in love with you? That I want to spend the rest of my life with you? Especially if you probably don't feel the same way._  
"Scully, you can't leave me." He said, reminding her of a small child. Mulder gazed into her eyes, as if trying to uncover the answer through them. She gazed back, but realizing that she was falling deeper into the trap she had desperately been trying to get out of, Scully broke away. They stood in silence for what seemed like eternity before Mulder spoke again. The word he uttered were the last thing either of them expected him to say.  
Slowly, he declared, "Scully--I love you. Ever since the moment I met you. I--" Scully pressed her lips against his. So much for leaving. She would stay forever, if it meant she was with him. They came up for air for a moment. Mulder searched Scully's eyes, smiling at her. She smiled happily back. He did feel the same way!  
"I love you too. I couldn't bear it anymore, so I....I wanted to leave. But I'm not going anywhere, not without you." Their arms were entwined with each other as they bent in for another kiss. This time they didn't bother to come up for air for a while, enjoying the bliss they had found in each other.**


End file.
